Boys don't cry
by BillySage
Summary: Bebe est féminine. Kenny est masculin, mais ils ne sont pas des stéréotypes. Craig et Tweek sont plus heureux que tout le monde semble le penser. Un groupe d'adolescent confronté aux stéréotypes de genre, une façon de gérer la pression et les idées reçues. Des vies ordinaires. Multi-chap fic, double couple het & homo.
1. Chapter 1

**Boys don't cry**

.

_Introduction_

Généralement je fais ça à la fin, mais là je veux vous expliquer mes **intentions** dans cette fictions:

Cette fiction est **expérimentale**, mon but est d'écrire quelque chose complètement **NORMAL**, il n'y aura pas de drogue, de relation amoureuse dingue, d'enfant battu, etc...donc si vous chercher des histoires extraordinaires et du sensationnalisme, cette fiction risque de vous ennuyer. Je ne suis pas contres des histoires rocambolesques mais ce n'est pas mon but.  
Le sujet principal de cette fiction est combattre les **stéréotypes de genre** (c'est à dire sur les hommes, les femmes et les homosexuel-le-s), il me faut donc des personnes ordinaires dans un environnement ordinaire, c'est pourquoi le couple principal est **hétéro**, et il n'y a qu'un seul couple gay (et je parie que vous pouvez deviner lequel me connaissant^^). J'aime le yaoi mais j'ai envie de faire un peu autre chose, donc je me lance dans cette expérience que je l'espère vous plaira et vous fera réfléchir sur la façon dont chaque genre est perçu.

Le mieux est encore de vous laisser découvrir par vous-même le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction : bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Bebe & Kenny 

.

Bebe Steven savait qu'on la regardait quand elle marchait dans la rue. Elle savait que les garçons faisaient attention à elle parce qu'elle était toujours bien âpretée et que les filles l'observaient des pieds à la tête parce que ses tenues étaient toujours impeccables et à la pointe de la tendance.

Bebe savait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour porter des bottines argentée à gros talon bois de dix centimètres sans avoir l'air ridicule. Elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas une tenue adaptée pour faire un saut à l'école récupérer son relevé de notes du dernier semestre, mais elle avait tellement de tenues magnifiques que si elle devait attendre une occasion particulière, elle serait morte avant d'avoir porté le tiers de sa garde robe ; à quoi bon acheter des chaussures si hautes si ce n'était pas pour faire de grands pas avec?

On lui avait souvent dit qu'elle attirait un peu trop les regards, mais ce que les gens ne comprenaient pas, c'est que Bebe ne s'habillait pas pour se faire remarquer. Elle ne passait pas quarante cinq minutes à choisir ses vêtements tous les matins et quarante cinq de plus devant son miroir. Bebe avait le sens de la mode. C'était son truc. Elle était douée, faite pour ça. Et elle n'avait pas envie de se forcer à porter des choses ordinaires - les jours où elle n'était pas d'humeur, elle enfilait un jean et un t-shirt blanc, rien de plus. Et quand elle en avait envie, elle laissait sa créativité s'exprimer dans ses vêtements

Ce que les autres gens ne comprenaient pas, c'est que Bebe ne sortaient pas dans la rue pour les distraire. Elle ne faisait pas exprès de se retrouver au même endroit, au même moment qu'eux, c'était simplement un hasard. Rien de plus. Il était temps qu'ils comprennent que les femmes n'étaient pas à leur disposition une fois dans l'espace public, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Heureusement, aujourd'hui, on la laissa tranquille pendant tout le trajet. Bebe aimait bien marcher, surtout quand il faisait beau. Cela renforçait son corps tout en douceur et lui donner l'impression que le monde n'allait pas si mal, après tout. Facile à dire quand on vivait dans une jolie petite ville des montagnes. L'été, aussi court soit-il, était paradisiaque à South Park

Bebe arriva devant le lycée. Construit il y avait six ans à peine, le bâtiment était encore d'un blanc rayonnant, la pelouse était verdoyante et de belles fleurs poussaient le long des murs et des fenêtres. Les branches des arbres grimpaient aux balcons et grâce aux versements de généreux donateurs, une belle infrastructure permettaient de mettre à disposition des élèves un nombre incalculable de cours et d'activités. Les salles étaient propres et la cafétéria servaient de la nourriture bio. Bebe se sentait un peu désolée pour eux, mais au fond elle était bien contente que le lycée de North Park ait brûlé quelques années plus tôt. Dans trois semaines, les cours allaient reprendre, et revenir dans un aussi beau bâtiment atténuait considérablement la déprime de la rentrée.

A la fin du mois de juin, Bebe avait reçu un e-mail de son lycée lui disant qu'elle passait en classe supérieure mais il fallait attendre la mi-août pour connaître ses notes exactes dans chaque matière. Bien sûr la plupart des élèves attendaient le premier jour de cours pour passer prendre cette feuille dont il se fichait pas mal, mais Bebe appréciait la promenade jusqu'ici et puis s'y prendre maintenant lui évitait la cohue des premières semaines. Elle traversa la cours et s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bâtiment quand elle remarqua quelqu'un assis sur un des bancs à droite.

_Salut Bébé !

_Salut Stan ! Répondit-elle en l'enlaçant rapidement. Stan lui rendit une étreinte amicale, puis elle enchaîna :

_C'est la première fois que je te vois ici avant la rentrée.

_Wendy a insisté pour venir en avance, elle est à l'intérieur là.

Wendy et Bebe étaient amies depuis des années, tout naturellement, Bebe s'était attachée à son amoureux. Stan et Bebe se racontèrent vaguement leur été - vaguement car ils savaient qu'ils devraient répéter chacun leur version de l'histoire à maintes reprises et à plusieurs personnes. Bebe avait travaillé comme pâtissière au salon de thé et s'était offert une semaine dans l'Oregon chez ses cousines. Stan raconta vaguement son voyage en Nouvelle Angleterre avec Wendy puis mentionna quelque activités avec Kyle.

_Faudra qu'on se fasse une petite réunion avant la rentrée, proposa Bebe, pourquoi pas la semaine prochaine ? Je pourrais rapporter des gâteaux de la pâtisserie, elle ferme jusqu'à la fin du mois.

_Je crois que Mardi je suis...

_He ! Stan ! Le coupa-t-on.

A entendre la ton grave de la voix, Bebe devina qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Wendy. Elle se retourna en même temps que Stan et cru défaillir sur place : Kenny McCormick se dirigeait vers eux. Bebe cru tout simplement défaillir. Elle hésita à prétexter quelque chose pour s'enfuir en courant mais elle ne trouva aucune justification en à peine trois secondes et demi – Kenny marchait toujours vite.

_Salut Stan, Salut Bebe. Lança-t-il lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau.

Stan répondit très naturellement et Bebe bredouilla un vague bonjour. La vérité c'est que Bebe se ridiculisait complètement dès qu'elle se trouvait à moins de deux mètres de Kenny. Elle avait un faible pour lui depuis presque un an maintenant, et elle ne savait pas si c'était sa réputation ou simplement lui mais, bien qu'elle fût bien dans sa peau, Bebe ne sentait pas la hauteur. Elle s'était donc toujours gardé de le dire à qui que ce soit et surtout au principal intéressé.

Et puis c'était plus simple comme ça : Bebe et Kenny appartenaient au même groupe d'amis, une relation avortée pourrait apporter trop de tensions entre eux.

Quant au sexe... Kenny avait une certaine réputation. Elle était grandement exagérée, mais elle existait quand même. Kenny était resté en couple avec Tammy Warmer jusqu'à ce qu'elle déménagé à la fin du collège. A l'époque on disait qu'ils avaient déjà tout essayé, mais aucune fille de l'école ne pouvait en témoigner puisque Kenny n'appréciait que la compagnie des filles de l'extérieur. Il avait probablement couché avec toutes les serveuses du Raisin, des tas de filles de son quartier qui avaient quitté l'école en troisième et probablement un paquet d'Universitaires.

Mais les filles de sa promo, il ne s'y intéressait pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles étaient toutes ses amies. Plus qu'un coureur de jupons, Kenny était l'ami de tout le monde, garçons et filles confondus. Si certaines le détestaient pour ça, c'était ce que Bebe aimait le plus chez lui. Ça et sa barbe blonde.

Kenny n'était pas un stéréotype, il assumait ses côtés typiquement masculins sans les revendiquer comme un mode de vie.

Les deux garçons continuèrent de discuter de leur vacances, Kenny demanda des nouvelles de Kyle qui étaient encore en voyage en Israël avec sa famille, jusqu'à ce que Wendy revienne du secrétariat. Bebe n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot.

_Bebe ! S'écria la brune en se jetant en son coup. Les deux meilleures amies ne s'étaient pas vues depuis au mois trois semaines. Elles se firent un gros câlin amical en poussant des exclamations de joie mêlées à des bouts de phrases que seules elles pouvaient comprendre.

_Comment c'était tes vacances ? Demanda Bebe.

_Super, mais je te raconterai tout ce soir ! A quelle heure tu veux passer chez moi ?

_Je reprends le travail à la pâtisserie à quatre heures, heureusement je finis à sept heures, je fais la fermeture avec Tweek.

_Bebe me disait que ce serait cool de s'organiser un petit truc la semaine prochaine. Intervînt Stan.

_Absolument ! Répondit Wendy, on n'a qu'à organiser ça ce soir toutes les deux, et on vous tiendra au courant. Ça marche pour toi Kenny ?

Kenny hocha la tête en souriant. Il se sentait toujours plus ou moins impressionné par Wendy et ne lui adressait pas souvent la parole même si il l'appréciait. Kenny avait fini par renoncer à porter sa parka et sa capuche sept jours sur sept lorsque celle-c était devenue trop grande. Mais comme il ne se sentait pas à l'aise tête nue, il avait pris l'habitude de porter des bandanas et parfois des casquettes. Un peu moins souvent maintenant que la mode était passé mais le bandana, plié large et noué sur le côté de la tête, restait sa marque de fabrique, surtout celui avec le drapeau Américain bariolé du message _Rebel_.

_Tu as ton bulletin Wendy ?

_Oui Stan, le tien aussi.

_Faut que j'aille chercher le miens. Dit Bebe

_Ok, on se voit ce soir alors !

Wendy lui fit une dernière étreinte, Stan la salua et ils partirent en direction du parking. Bebe se retrouva seule face à Kenny et ne sut quoi dire.

_Tu ne vas pas chercher ton machin de notes ? Demanda-t-il.

_Ah euh si ! S'écria-t-elle presque paniquée. Il sourit, un sourire en coin, un peu amusé, pas trop expressif quand même. Bebe lui rendit un sourire crispé et s'en alla en se disant qu'elle s'était suffisamment ridiculisée pour la journée.

_Jolie chaussures ! Lança-t-il sans malice avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

_**A suivre**_

* * *

J'attends vos réactions avec impatiente

A bientôt pour le second chapitre & la suite de la traduction!

_Billy Sage_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : Bebe & Tweek_

.

Lorsque Bebe ressortit de l'école, Kenny avait disparu, et comme il était déjà presque quatre heures, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de se rendre à la pâtisserie. C'était sa dernière semaine de travail. Elle s'était levée à cinq heures du matin trois jours par semaine pendant deux mois, et même si elle adorait faire des gâteaux, elle était contente d'en avoir fini et de toucher sa paye. Elle avait besoin de cet argent pour s'inscrire à l'Université, au mois la première année, ensuite elle pourrait toujours trouver une autre solution. Et puis pour se récompenser, elle s'achèterait une nouvelle veste.

Contrairement à ce stéréotype de _modeuse_, Bebe n'était pas amoureuse des paires de chaussures, son pécher mignon c'était les vestes de mi-saison. Pour Bebe, il n'y avait pas meilleure période de l'année que le printemps – qui à South Park ne débutait jamais avant mi Avril : rien de mieux pour profiter à fond de sa collection.[1]

Bebe arriva au salon de thé juste à temps pour enfiler son tablier et ses chaussures de sécurité obligatoires en cuisine, avant que quatre heures ne sonne, et la pointeuse aussi. Elle croisa Tweek qui finissait la décoration d'un gâteau qu'un client avait commandé la veille. Il salua Bebe d'un ''hum'' discret tant son travail l'absorbait. Il aplatit avec soin le glaçage à l'aide d'un large couteau puis se munit d'un fourchette pour tracer cinq lignes. Bebe se demanda comment elles pouvaient être aussi droite alors qu'il se servait d'une bête et banale fourchette. Tweek tendit la main vers un bol rempli d'amandes et de pignons qu'il disposa sur le gâteau dans un ordre qui semblait pré-établi. Bebe eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre : Tweek dessinait des notes de musique, et les lignes qu'il avait tracées étaient les lignes d'une partition.

Bebe était vraiment impressionnée par le talent de son collègue de travail. Cela faisait un an qu'il travaillait à la pâtisserie – il avait commencé l'été dernier, facile pour lui de se lever à quatre heures du matin quand on savait qu'il dormait aussi peu. Il confectionnait toutes les commandes des clients et s'occupait du glaçage de toutes les recettes de Bebe. Elle n'était pas vexée de n'être chargée que des génoises et des fonds de tartes la plupart du temps : la touche finale de Tweek transformait n'importe quelle pâtisserie en merveille, presque trop belle pour être dégustée.

A la base Tweek avait été engagé pour s'occuper du salon de thé et servir les clients, vu qu'il avait un peu d'expérience dans le métier grâce à ses parents. Par exemple il était le seul de sa génération à savoir que lorsqu'un client posait ses couverts en X dans son assiette cela signifiait qu'elle ne devait pas lui être enlevée même si elle était vide. Puis rapidement, la patronne remarqua son talent pour la pâtisserie et lui avait offert un poste en cuisine. Pour l'été, Bebe avait été engagée comme second de cuisine et serveuse, ainsi qu'une autre jeune fille, beaucoup plus âgée, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pour s'occuper de la salle.

Tweek posa la dernière amande sur le glaçage blanc et poussa un soupir de soulagement en inspectant son œuvre. Une fois qu'il eut décidé que le gâteau était assez parfait, il s'empressa de le déposer dans le grand frigo chromé et, enfin, se dirigea vers Bebe.

_**Salut**. Souffla-t-il en l'enlaçant brièvement.

_**Quel boulot !**

_**Ça peut aller**. Répondit-t-il modestement.

Tweek offrit à Bebe de lui faire un café pendant qu'elle se mettait au travail. Elle accepta, les yeux rivés sur son planning. Elle devait passer la plupart de ses trois heures de travail à confectionner de la pâte à choux pour la ''douceur du soir'' : chaque mardi soir, le salon proposait une pâtisserie unique, élaborée, joliment présentée aux clients. Aujourd'hui, l'éclair au chocolat semblait être la star du jour. Cool, un truc pas trop dur à faire. Bebe était passée experte dans le maniement de la poche à douille depuis longtemps. De plus, ce que les clients ne savait pas c'est que le choix de ce dessert n'était pas anodin : il restait au moins dix litres de crème au chocolat dans le frigo et il fallait trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

Bebe but quelques gorgée de café avant de se mettre au travail tout en écoutant Tweek lui raconter sa journée. Les mains de Tweek étaient collées contre sa tasse, nullement gêné par la température, mais l'on pouvait voir qu'elles tremblaient un peu, et que ses paupières tressautaient légèrement. La façon dont il serrait sa tasse révélait qu'il avait une folle envie de porter la main à ses cheveux mais il se retenait. Cela devait bien faire cinq ans maintenant que le docteur de Tweek avait trouvé un traitement assez efficace pour calmer son troubles de l'attention et ses TOC, et qu'une thérapie avait calmé ses angoisses, mais certains jours, quand il était perturbé ou qu'il avait beaucoup travaillé comme aujourd'hui, il ne tenait pas en place.

Parfois Bebe se disait que Tweek était un genre de _Docteur Jekyll & Mister Hyde_ : sa vraie nature tentait de reprendre le dessus lorsqu'il était faible, mais elle se disait ensuite que c'était un peu cruel comme comparaison, Tweek n'avait rien à voir avec ces gens complètement dérangés. C'était quelqu'un de sensible, c'est tout.

_**Qu'est-ce que t'as fait hier soir ? Tu m'as dit que t'avais quelque chose de prévu**. Demanda Bebe.

_**Je... je suis allé à une petite soirée organisée par Token. On était pas beaucoup, juste six ou sept, mais y'avait Craig**.

_**Ah. Et ça s'est passé comment** ?

_**Ben...bien**.

_**Ca faisait combien de temps que vous vous étiez pas vus **?

_**Cinq semaines, il était à un **_**film camp**__[2]_.

_**Et du coup vous avez discuté** ?

_**Ouais, pas mal, ouais, et... on s'est même embrassés en fait**.

**_C'est pas vrai** !

_...** Si**. Répondit Tweek un peu honteux.

_**Bon, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non** ?

_**Ben j'étais encore amoureux de lui et je pense que lui aussi, et puis malgré toutes nos disputes on est bien ensemble.**

Bebe n'osa pas répondre car elle n'avait rien d'intelligent à dire. Elle avait entendu un nombre incalculable de disputes que Tweek lui avait racontées, et aussi des tas de fois où Craig s'était comporté comme un con, mais elle n'était pas sûre que Tweek n'eût pas sa part de responsabilité. Aucune des deux n'était facile à vivre, entre l'un qui était incapable de parler pendant plus de quarante secondes et l'autre qui paniquait pour un rien, l'un qui vivait sa vie à travers sa caméra et l'autre qui se plongeait dans le travail scolaire ou pâtissier pour oublier, Craig et Tweek était le couple le plus déglingué de l'histoire. Complètement _fucked up_ comme ils disaient. Le seul couple gay aussi, ce qui n'aidait pas, mais s'ils attiraient l'attention des gens, c'est parce que tout le monde s'était imaginé qu'ils s'entretueraient au bout de deux mois. Surprise, deux ans, deux séparations provisoires et au moins cent trente disputes relativement violentes plus tard, aucun des deux n'était mort, même si ce n'était pas passé loin.

_**Mais du coup, vous avez discuté de ce qui n'allait pas ? Je veux dire vous vous étiez séparés pour une raison non** ?

Bebe sortit les éclairs du four et commença à les remplir de crème avec la seringue. Tweek, bien qu'il eût fini son service depuis au moins une demi-heure, se mit machinalement à préparer le glaçage au lait. Il avait besoin de se focaliser sur quelque chose pour d'une part, ne pas regarder Bebe manipuler sa seringue à pâtisserie, instrument qui lui faisait froid dans la dos, et d'une autre pour ne pas angoisser en repensant à toutes ces disputes passées.

_**Bebe, si on s'est séparé c'est parce qu'on se supporte pas, mais on a aussi compris qu'on supporte encore moins d'être l'un sans l'autre, alors**...

Bebe hocha la tête, même si cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait renoncé à comprendre, elle n'aimait pas entendre des gens dire du mal Craig et Tweek, parce qu'eux non plus ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils ne savaient rien d'eux. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient c'était les apparences, et tout ce qu'ils en savaient c'était des rumeurs. Ils ne savaient rien.

_**On va faire une fête la semaine prochaine, avec Wendy. Tu veux venir ? Avec Craig.**

_**Grave.**

_._

_A suivre_

* * *

[1] 100% d'accord avec Bebe ! En tant que _modeuse_, je dis que la veste, c'est là vie. C'est pas cher, ça habille n'importe quelle tenue et en plus c'est utile. Prenez ça les pro-chaussures !

[2] un genre de mélange entre une colo et un stage de cinéma, en Amérique il sont des ''camps'' pour tous les goûts, mais je ne le mets pas en français parce que je ne trouve pas d'équivalent.

Rien de spécial à dire, j'ai essayé de garder les caractéristiques habituelles de Craig et Tweek (enfin, l'interprétation que j'en ai), mais d'en faire un couple ordinaire, le genre qui se dispute souvent mais qui ont quand même un certain équilibre. Même s'ils sont censés être ultra-normal, je n'imagine pas Tweek sans thérapie et CRaig bavard. Normal ne veut pas dire trop ordinaire. Prochain chapitre, apparition de Wendy!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 : Bebe & Wendy_

.

Bebe finit ses éclairs en avance, nettoya son plan de travail et fila à toute vitesse, impatiente d'arriver chez Wendy. Il dix neuf heures une exactement lorsqu'elle sortit de la pâtisserie. Elle attrapa le bus à la volée et ne prit même pas la peine de s'asseoir. Le trajet ne durait pas longtemps de toute façon. Le bus numéro trois était une des lignes les plus courtes de tout le réseau : il faisait la liaison entre les quartiers résidentiels où vivaient la plupart des familles de South Park et le centre-ville. Il n'y avait que cinq arrêts. Et même la ligne la plus longue ne comptait que vingt arrêts tellement la ville était petite.

Bebe était l'une des seule à avoir une carte de bus à l'année, en plus de sa carte scolaire. Dans une petite ville, les jeunes se débrouillaient toujours pour marcher ou pour se faire transporter par quelqu'un : il y avait peu de risque à faire du stop dans un quartier où tout le monde vous connaissait. Les seuls autres personnes de son âge à avoir une carte de bus étaient Butters et Wendy, par conscience écologique, et la famille McCormick car ils ne possédaient qu'une seule voiture, très vieille et toujours en panne.

Bebe descendit deux arrêts plus loin et coupa à travers les maisons pour arriver plus vite chez Wendy. Les parents de Red et de Kevin avaient l'habitude de la voir marcher le long de leur jardin privé tant elles passaient souvent par ici, ça ne les inquiétaient plus vraiment tant qu'elle ne marchait pas sur leurs fleurs ou ne tombait pas dans leur piscine. Bebe entra chez Wendy juste après avoir frappé trois fois mais sans être invitée à rentrer.

_**Bonsoir Bebe**. Lui dirent les parents de Wendy presque machinalement.

_**Bonsoir.**

_**Wendy est dans la salle de bain, elle devrait bientôt sortir. Tu peux monter l'attendre en haut. Ou alors, tu sors du travail non** ?

_**Oui**.

_**Tu veux quelque chose à manger** ? Offrit la mère, **il nous reste de quoi faire un croque monsieur avec de la salade.**

_**Avec plaisir Nancy, je meurs de faim**.

Bebe suivit la mère de Wendy dans la cuisine et s'assit à table. Nancy lui demanda comment s'était passé ses deux mois à la pâtisserie, puis des nouvelles de ses parents, et se mit à monologuer sur les frais d'une année universitaire. Nancy Testaburger était très bavarde, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Bebe, elle savait que c'était parce que son mari n'était pas souvent là et que sa fille n'était pas très attentive.

Malgré son air de miss perfection, Wendy avait un esprit rebelle. Elle se battait pour toutes sortes de causes : féminisme, environnement, égalité raciale... et parfois sa mère qui n'avait rien d'une agitatrice – tout comme son père d'ailleurs - se sentait un peu dépassée par une enfant aussi engagée. Avec le temps, ils avaient cessé de s'impliquer dans les convictions leur fille, tant qu'elle continuait d'avoir de bonnes notes et qu'elle ne se faisait pas arrêter dans une manifestation, elle pouvait bien se battre pour ce qu'elle voulait.

Ce que les parents ignoraient, c'est que Wendy avait déjà été arrêtée une fois par la police lors de manifestations, l'année dernière. C'était Sharon Marsh qui était venue la chercher, à la demande de Stan, au commissariat de Denver. Elle avait juré de ne rien dire, car elle comprenait, elle aussi avait eu une jeunesse agitée.

Parfois, Bebe enviait un peu la relation que Wendy entretenait avec Sharon. Elle semblait mieux s'entendre avec sa belle-mère qu'avec ses propres parents. Wendy lui avait même raconté un jour que Sharon était venue la voir pour lui demander si elle était au point niveau contraception et si elle avait besoin d'aide à ce sujet.

_**Hey Bebe** ! S'exclama Wendy lorsqu'elle trouva sa meilleure amie dans la cuisine.

_**Salut Wendy. Tu veux qu'on monte** ?

_**Non, non, finis de manger je vais me faire les ongles ici**.

Wendy prit place en face de Bebe et installa son matériel avec soin. Elle maniait le pinceau avec soin tout en posant des questions à sa meilleure amie sur sa journée et ses vacances. Le caractère minutieux de Wendy se reflétait dans sa façon de sa maquiller ou de se faire les ongles : elle suivait toujours des étapes précises dans un ordre inaltérable. Cela faisait beaucoup rire Stan, qui, parce qu'il avait grandi avec elle, en connaissait un peu plus sur les produits de beauté que n'importe quel garçon de son âge.

_**Comment s'est passé votre voyage** ? Demanda Bebe lorsqu'elle eut fini son croque-monsieur.

_**C'était super, on a fait tout Washington DC, on a visité Boston et New York. J'arrive pas à croire que la nouvelle Angleterre soit si différente d'ici ! Ils ont l'air tellement plus... européens que nous.**

**_C'est bizarre de dire ça non ? Ça veut dire quoi être européen ?**

**_Je saurais pas t'expliquer en fait...mais bon c'est vrai que c'est un peu réducteur de dire ça. Allez, on monte, on va parler de la fête.**

En grand organisatrice, Wendy avait déjà établi une liste d'invités et des choses dont ils auraient besoin, le tout divisé en deux grandes colonnes.

_**Alors, récapitulons : Stan et Moi, Kyle, toi, qui d'autres** ?

_**Tweek, je l'ai invité, avec Craig**.

_**Ils se sont remis ensemble **? (Bebe hocha la tête)** c'est pas vrai encore ? Quand est-ce qu'ils vont comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre ?**

**_T'en sais rien Wendy, c'est pas parce qu'ils se disputent souvent qu'ils sont pas faits pour être ensemble.**

_**Bebe, on les a vus se battre devant l'école la dernière fois. Se battre pour de vrai, Clyde et Stan ont dû les séparer**.

Wendy marquait un point, mais Bebe connaissait bien Tweek : il ne pouvait pas rester fâché avec Craig plus de vingt-quatre heures, qu'importe l'intensité de la dispute. La preuve, deux jours après ce combat, ils s'étaient pointés ensemble au bal de promo et semblaient plus amoureux que jamais.

_**Tout le monde ne peut pas être comme Stan et toi, Wendy.** Ajouta Bebe en essayant d'adopter un ton gentil.

_**Tu sais, Stan et moi aussi on se dispute.**

**_Ah bon ?**

**_Ouais. Donc, Craig et Tweek, il faut inviter Clyde aussi ? Pour Craig, et Stan et lui sont amis après tout.**

**_Si on invite Clyde il faut inviter Token.**

**_Ok, va pour Token, il va venir avec sa meuf je suppose.**

**_Ouais, c'est quoi son nom déjà ?**

**_Chais plus. Bon, j'écris ''Token _+1''._**

**_Ça fait beaucoup de gens déjà non ?**

**_Ouais, oh, et j'ai oublié Kenny bien sûr.**

Bebe posa une question qu'elle regretta immédiatement :

_**Il va venir accompagné **?

Wendy se figea quelques secondes, stylo à la main, et leva la tête pour fixer Bebe, un sourcil relevé et pas l'autre.

_**Y'a peu de chance.** Répondit-elle d'un air suspicieux.

Un silence se fit. Wendy observait la liste des invités et semblait calculer des tas de choses dans sa tête. Elle était un peu trop rigide parfois, contrairement à Bebe qui, tant qu'elle se trouvait bien habillée et n'avait pas trop de retard dans ses devoirs, se laissait plutôt vivre. Elles se mirent d'accord sur la liste des invités : elles décidèrent de ne pas inviter Nichole, vu que Token et elles finiraient sûrement par se disputer mais elle envoyèrent un texto à Red pour lui proposer de venir. Elle hésitèrent à inviter également Butters, mais il ne viendrait sûrement pas : il travaillait à l'usine presque dix heures par jour. Ses parents l'avaient forcé à prendre cet emploi plutôt qu'un autre pour lui apprendre ''la vraie vie''. Tout le monde à South Park connaissait la mentalité arriérée et légèrement cruelle des parents Stotch.

Cartman fut évidemment exclu d'office et il n'y eut plus personne d'autre à ajouter à la liste. Elles établirent une nouvelle liste, de matériel cette fois. Bebe devait apporter tout les restes de nourriture de la pâtisserie, ce qui devrait suffire pour nourrir tous les invités. Les garçons achèteraient sûrement à boire.

_**Bon, tout est réglé, on s'occupera des invitations demains. **

Wendy avait adopté la voix d'un manager du personnel, et avait prononcé sa phrase tel un juge qui levait la séance. Bebe rit intérieurement, mais elle se souvînt que Wendy n'avait pas répondu à la perche qu'elle lui avait tendue.

.

A suivre

* * *

_Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, contrairement aux années précédentes j'ai un emploi du temps plutôt chargé mais je n'abandonne pas ce projet! Ma traduction passe en priorité, et je pars bientôt en Angleterre (kyah!), donc les publications seront surement plus fréquentes à partir du mois d'octobre._  
_En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plus, même s'il ne se passe pas tellement de choses mais c'est aussi l'intérêt de cette fiction : c'est plus des moments de vie qu'un vrai scénario avec une suite de péripéties. _  
_Prochain chapitre, la fête!_

_bisou!_


End file.
